Mixed Breed
by GuardianJoJo96
Summary: Mixed Breed isnt completly about vampire academy! its about a girl who ends up at saint vlads AFTER Rose and Lissa leave. She meets Eddie who came back to be a teacher, who gets assigned to guard her as she is a rare and unheard of species.
1. A Bit Mixed

Ellie was old, really old. Yet until today her age hadn't struck her as being old. She had never really thought about her age. Now today on her birthday she did. She was 116 years old. She was born in 1894, in England. Since then she'd moved, a lot. When she was little she'd watched family die to plagues and illness. She had befriended famous names know today like, James Cook and Einstein. Though no matter how old Ellie actually was, she didn't look it. Ellie had stopped on her 17th birthday, and since then hasn't aged a bit. Ellie isn't normal, she's the opposite of normal, and she's one of a kind.

As I looked out of my bedroom window I thought about all my other 17th birthdays. I didn't like repeating high school and I hated always pretending I was aging. But, what I really hated was finding great friends but then having to move. The only reason I did all these things was because of my adopted family. They adopted me 50 years ago, back when I was rouge in Paris. Since then I went with them everywhere. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I was too rare (something I all together despise) because I'm different. I'm not human and I don't fit into any of the supernatural groups either. I'm not a vampire, I'm not a shape shifter or a witch or a fairy. I have a bit of everything in me! I hate it! All my friends fit into a category and all the humans at my school are just that human! All of them except me! Yes I have all these bloods and enough of each to fit in and possess the powers of them, but not enough to be one of them. I was closest to the Vamps though. My adopted family were all vamps. So I guess that I was a vamp most of the time. I could survive on human blood, could shift into any animal, create spells at a moment's notice and go to fairy land (not as cheesy as it sounds) in the blink of an eye. I had my favourites though vampires and shape shifters. The fairies were nice enough but that's it, they're too nice. The witches are the complete opposite. They are evil, good enough not to get caught out by the humans, but evil enough to be out casts by the other supernatural species. The witches despised them and even the vamps, which were all for blood and gore found them evil and nuts.

Tonight was my 17th party, but I had other plans. I didn't want to spend the night celebrating my 17th or my 117th birthday, whatever one again. I'd had enough birthdays to last me a lifetime. I had decided it. I left. I shifted into a bird and flew right out the window. One of the good things about me being one of a kind was I could change into any animal, but other shifters had no choice. They had one animal from birth and kept it until death. All shifters, including me, could change whenever we wanted to. I flew I flew all the way into the deserted park down the road. I changed back into my human body as my feet touched the ground. I was going to fairyland. That would be a fun way to celebrate, smiling and laughing. The fairy's there loved me. I was the only one who wasn't a full fairy who could get there. No one else had enough of the blood. Somewhere along my family tree (which are supernatural's wanted to find, so they could solve the mystery of my heritage) I had enough blood to be everything, but not enough to fit into one species. Nearly all supernatural species had some of another specie in them, but not enough to modify their powers, just enough to contribute to their personalities. I closed my and imagined the golden entrance to the fairies domain, and then I felt the warmth and happiness that fairy land had on people. I knew from experience that now all my pretty features would be enhanced. My long blonde hair would be lighter and my light blue eyes would stand out more. I would also have a set of wings on my back. I set of smiling and waving at all the waving fairies, a few of them calling happy birthday. They all knew me, everyone in my world knew who I was.

I knew where I wanted to go. I wanted to go and visit my best friends. Twin sisters Emily and Evaline, they were powerful fairies. Not like me, but they had special fairy jobs (I know it sounds corny, but it's not, much) they were light and dark fairies. Emily was light and Evaline was dark, that doesn't mean that Evaline was actually evil (no fairies are) she was just a little darker than the others. The two of them helped even out the human world (I nicknamed them Ying and Yang sometimes). They just influenced the humans into certain things to keep the balance in the human world. They travelled to the human world more than other fairies, some never left, that's how I met them. I knocked on their door and Evaline opened it, face sour but when she saw me brightened into a huge smile. We hugged and she whispered 'happy birthday' into my ear. "Thanks Evaline" my mood brightening even more when I saw Emily coming down the hall running when she saw me. I got bear hugged in a twin hug. "Nice to see you guys too" I said taking in their outfits. Evaline was dressed in a black and pink spaghetti strap dress with pink ballet slips. Emily was dressed in a pink singlet with a white ruffled skirt. Both sisters had white fairy wings on their backs and pale blonde hair white blue eyes as dark as the depths of the sea. I smiled as they led me down the hall. They took me into the kitchen and sat me down on the one of the bar stools. "Wait here," Evaline said smiling, "And cover your eyes." Emily added as they walked down the hall. Obediently I covered my eyes and wondered why I had too. "Kay, you can open them now." "Surprise!" Evaline added. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful dress on the bench in front of me. It had to be made by fairies and sewn with their hair. It was amazing. "Thank you," I had tears in my eyes I was so happy. This was better than my 'parents' Anne and Ray would have got me. They probably got me a human, or a baggie of blood like my big 'brother' Ryan would have liked. Ryan was a full vamp. He was really my big brother, he was 241 years old. Anne and Ray were both at least three centuries old. Ryan and I got along, and even though he's older I'm way stronger than him, 'coz of all my bloods. This gown was beautiful. It was ice blue and knee length, strapless and was ruffled at the bottom. "It's for the ball tonight; did you remember that you and the Queen share a birthday?" The twins looked at me and I shook my head. They smiled and Evaline said "Good thing we got you this dress then." I smiled. I was ashamed, the fairy queen was my great aunt, and she was my only known family.

We didn't talk much after that; instead we spent the hour getting ready for the ball. I might as well have fun before I get home and have to deal with Anne and Ray's fury. Finally we were ready to go me in my gown; I had let my wavy hair run loose and applied only a little make up. The twin's dresses were the same style, both spaghetti strap short ruffled dresses. Emily's was white with red roses and Evaline's black with white roses. Both made by the fairies. We set off for the ball flying with our wings. Tonight I was a fairy, and later I would be a vampire, a very in trouble vampire.


	2. No Party For Me

**Hey guys. **** Ok i'm new to this whole fanficton thing and I've already got one review. Thanx **** Ill keep writing because I like it, but I might just type faster if more people review. So get your friends reviewing and I'll keep typing ****. Thats enough from me though so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise Saint Vlads will come in soon.**

Turns out I never got to go to the dance. Seems that my 'family' didn't care that it was my birthday, we got stopped only 20 meters away from Emily and Evaline's house. They must have sent some of their fairy friends after us because after a quick assessment they grabbed me and dragged me back to my house in the human world. Emily and Evaline followed us, they wouldn't ditch me.

Sure enough I ended up sitting on a chair facing 'mum' and 'dad'. They looked pissed, there was a jug on the bench full of red stuff. They must have gotten some blood for the special occasion, I don't think I would've minded some of that before I left. Turing their glares on me, the lecture began. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Leaving without even telling us! How stupid do you think we are? You shouldn't have left! You ungrateful little brat!" Whoa! Me ungrateful? All I did was help these people. The only reason they even let me live here was because I was 'special'. "And to think we thought you were worth keeping! You're not, so we're getting rid of you! The vampire council has agreed. You're being sent to a boarding school. A vampire one, there's mixed breeds there too. They aren't as mixed as you, but they still aren't normal. You'll stay there until you graduate and then I don't know what'll happen and honestly I don't care!'' Gee, nice to know that my 'mum' loved me. I rolled my eyes and they both glared at me. Glancing at my friends I saw their sympathetic smiles looking at me. Yeah fairies were buff and full of magic, but there was no way they would stand up to two full grown and serieosly pissed of vamps. I thought that they were finished with their lecture, but hey, apparently screaming until my eardrums popped wasn't enough. Oh joy, here we go again. "Go upstairs and pack, the council is coming in half an hour to take you to the airport. Good riddance!" and with that her and my 'father' turned and walked out. He turned back, "and you better say goodbye to your friends because they aren't going with you." With a sneer he left leaving me and the girls alone. Together we walked up the stairs and into my room. Emily found a suitcase and Evaline shoved all my stuff in while I changed, there was no way I was wearing this dress to some new school. Tossing the dress to the twins I changed into a pair of ripped skinnies and a black tee. Finding my backpack I shoved in my phone, ipod and went to the bathroom to get my tolitaries. We didn't take long to pack so when we'd finished we sat down and talked. We were kind of lost for words and shocked that I was leaving. Emily who was always on the bright side of things chirped up, huuging me as she talked. "Hey on the bright side of things at least you don't have to live with the step parents from hell anymore. And anyways, sending you to boarding school can't stop you from using to portal to come visit us." I smiled, yeah I guess Em was right again. She always found the silver linning. Evaline opened her mouth to talk but a yell from down stairs cut her off. "Ellie! Get your but down here and get out of our house!" With an eye roll and a hug to my friends they disappeared, back to the magic of the easy going fairyland. I was almost tempted to join them, but when I was called again I went down the stairs and out the door. A limo was waiting in the driveway, yeah, real inconspicuous guys. Rolling my eyes again I got in the car shoving my suitcase on the passenger seat and turing my ipod on. I wasn't going to wave to my 'parents' and they didn't wave to me. Taking a final glance at my old house, I closed my eyes listening to Taylor Swift sing about how some guy had broken up with her. Poor Taylor, I wonder what she'd say if her life was as complicated as mine. Seeing a plane ticket on the seat next to me I picked it up. It had my name and said my plane was leaving in two hours. Montana, great that sounded warm, I guess I wouldn't need a new bikini anymore. As we turned onto the freeway I remembered what today was. Oh yeah, my birthday. Happy Birthday to me, rolling my eyes again I got ready for a long night of travel, hey, at least I liked flying.

**Hehehe, did you like, did you hate. Only way to let me know is too review. If I get no reviews I might just take a long time to update. **** Hope everyone had a good Christmas **** happy new year **

**Xxx Jo Jo**


End file.
